


Us Against the World

by Queenn_dark



Series: tommy&tubbo angst [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), kirstin is a good mom, tommy died, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenn_dark/pseuds/Queenn_dark
Summary: He was dead. Plain and simple as that. He wouldn't be a ghost like Wilbur. Why would he? What would be the point? To hurt his friends even more? To see them being perfectly happy without him? No, he was letting go. He was moving on to the afterlife in peace.At least that what's the plan until somebody screwed it up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Kristin Rosales Watson, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, platonic - Relationship
Series: tommy&tubbo angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy had died alone in a cell, beat to death by the hands of his abuser. A man who took his happiness away, who turned his friends against him, and traumatized him.

_'What a pitiful way to go out'_

He wondered if anyone would miss him or at least pretend to. Tubbo would but he has Ranboo to make him feel better. He will be alright. Phil and Techno wouldn't care, even if they did, They Would have each other. Nikki and Jack wanted him dead so fine there. The 'eggpire' wouldn't care. Sam would move on with ponk's help. 

They would be fine. He would be fine to rest in peace, to move on. He wouldn't be a ghost like Wilbur though. what would be the point? To hurt his friends more? to see them be perfectly happy without him? No, he would move on. He would be happy in the afterlife with her. He couldn't wait to see her, to hug her.

**\-----**

He woke up in a patch of grass that stretched for miles. A few red and white flowers could be seen here and there. Trees could be seen far to the north far in the distance and fluffy white clouds that barely covered the sun. to most this setting would be peaceful but to Tommy it was holes of discarded armour, explosions, and manipulation. Your triggers just don't go away in death and for Tommy, this biome was his.

Panic filled his veins and body. Closing his eyes, he tried to will away the TNT explosions and dream's yelling. Every memory of Exile flashed across his mind.   
  
**' no one cares, Tommy. I'm your only friend. I'm the only one that came to visit you!"**

To grasp control of his mind, he did what Sam had taught him for panic attacks.

Deep breath in 4...3...2...1

hold 4..3..2..1

out 4..3..2..1

hold 4..3..2..1

and repeat.

Slowly but surely, he calms down and catches his breath. When he opens his eyes he's somewhere different. He's face-to-face with an oak tree with the letters ' **SBI** ' carved into the bark. He knew this tree. This was his tree. He was the one that carved those little letters. His eyes Brighton the thought that popped into his head. Turning around only confirmed this.. He was home, not L'manburg, not Pogtopia but his childhood home. The home where Phil raised him, Wilbur and Techno. 

It was a medium-sized house, built out of oak logs, Oak planks, Stone, and Oak stairs. It had flowers surrounding it that his mother had planted. The scent of rabbit stew filled the air. It didn't look like much to the common eye, but it was home. He fought with his brother's here. He had spent so much time in this house.

Not being able to contain his excitement, keep bolted inside. Making his way from the hallway to the kitchen, the room which had a warm food smell came from. To his Delight, standing at the stove cooking was a figure. The figure medium length black hair, it was medium height, the figure was a woman. It was surprising. He had never physically seen her before, only in pictures, but he knew who this was.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy could have been described as a simple man. His favorite colours were red and white, two very simple colours. He loved cobblestone towers and oak planks. If it was up to him, his memorial grave would be a cobblestone tower built up to the height limit, in the middle of the L'manburg crater. The tower would probably be called 'The Tommy Tower'. Simple yet powerful. 

_"You really liked your Cobblestone towers, didn't ya?"_

**______________**

Tubbo placed the final cobblestone block to complete the memorial. A few people on The SMP had decided to have a small funeral For Tommy and some had taken on certain jobs. Puffy took on the job of telling those who cared for Tommy about the funeral. Sam and Ponk went to go get more flowers. Tubbo had taken on the hardest job, building his grave/memorial.

He had made a wooden cross on a little iceberg a little ways out from Snowchester. He lined the ice with cobble and put some dirt in the middle for the flowers. There was a bench and one of Tommy's favorite things, a Jukebox. The real sad part? It was the original Jukebox from his and Tommy's bench. 

That jukebox was his and Tommy's; it was a main part of their lives. They had made it when they were younger and found their first diamond on their own. It was special. They had played cat the minute after Tommy had gotten it and same with Mellohi. It made sense that it was there at his grave.

Tubbo pulled out a medium sized black object with purple and white in the middle. "It's not the original but I hope this works," Carefully he placed the disc in the Jukebox and the sweet melody filled the atmosphere. Tubbo gave a sad smile as he could picture Tommy standing on the bench, yelling about how L'manburg would be the greatest country ever. 

It had gone downhill from that day, didn't it? The revolution followed by the election, Tommy's first exile, the second war, wilbur blowing it up, tubbo being president and rebuilding, Tommy's second exile, and finally its destruction by Phil, techno, and Dream. They were put through so much. which sucks because they were just kids. They wanted to listen to music and do drugs in the Drug van. they fought wars.....and for what? to still be everyone's scapegoats? so everyone can blame them for every wrong thing ever?

His best friend is gone and there were no more lives. no more redos. no more memories. Dream would probably refuse to bring Tommy back. A tear slipped down his face; it was the first time he had cried since he got the news. He had felt so numb when Sam told him what Dream did. how Dream beat Tommy to death and how Sam didn't make it in time to stop him. See the reason he felt numb about all this because it hurts. It hurts so much to live without Tommy because without Tommy; who was he? He had only ever become President because Tommy gave him the title. Sure, Tubbo had started Snowchester but who really cared?..... Tommy did......Tommy cared...

"GOD THIS HURTS!" He wailed in pure agony, tears streaming down his face, "Screw Dream! Screw everyone! What had they done for us, huh?! They manipulated us. They broke us! They put all their problems on us! they expected us to be the adults when we are just kids!.....at least we were kids."

The kids yelling startled the on looker. He had always perceived Tubbo to be strong. Tubbo had always been the one to find a reason to smile during the darkest times. Tubbo was the one who cracked stupid jokes to get people to smile. He always thought Tubbo was strong and Tubbo was, holding his true emotions in. He was just a kid and he had more control than, the onlooker, himself. The figure was even more shocked when Tubbo threw himself and clinged to the cross.

"Tommy please come back. You promised. remember? You said it always going to be me and you against everyone. Us against the world! That we would fight together no matter what. Please Tommy. Please come back. It can't be just me." Tubbo's voice cracked, going a little hoarse from the crying and Screaming. 

It broke the figure to see Tubbo like this, all broken and calling out for his dead friend. Something in the figure clicked and He stepped forward and placed his hand on Tubbo's shoulder. The boy tensed up and turned around, "T-"

The figure cut him off, "I'm so sorry, Tubbo."

**\--------------**

Phil opened his eyes and was met with an unexpected view. L'manburg a few days after the rebuilding was finished. His house was standing, there was no cratter, the Drug van was still in its spot and everyone was bustling about. The wooden plaza area looked to be decorated for a party, to celebrate the end of construction. Red, blue, and Yellow streamers were strewn about and balloons were tied to fence posts here and there. It was pretty in the sunset.

It was shocking, however, considering it should be a crater that reached Bedrock. He, Techno, and Dream blew up L'manburg a few months ago. It would not be a day Phil could ever forget. He remembered everything about that day, from the rot burn details on the wither skulls to Tommy's facial expression after the day was done.

Out of all the faces Phil saw that day, Tommy was the one that burned into his brain. The way Tommy’s face had gone to pure fury and rage to disbelief gave Phil shivers. He should of enjoyed the way the light in Tommy’s eyes disappeared the moment he realized there was no more L’manburg, right? He couldn’t. Sure, when he was around Techno, he pretended it didn’t matter. When in all honesty, it haunted his dreams.

“You okay phil?” 

“Tubbo? Where are we? I thought L’manburg was gone?”

“We rebuilt? Are you alright, phil?”

“I-” A figure in the partying crowd caught phil’s eyes. It was a woman with straight brown hair that came just a bit past her shoulders. She wore a long black dress that had a deep v-cut, it was styled like a dress that a greek goddess would wear. Her face wore a smile that made Phil weak in the knees. It was her, His wife.

“Excuse me Tubbo.”

He started to make his way over to her. She was here and just a few feet away from Phil! He could see her eyes now. Despite being a dark brown, they shined and sparkled with happiness and love. He loved her eyes, how they held so much compassion for everything.

“Please tell me that I had a heart attack and died in my sleep”

She laughed at his statement, “No my love.”

“Then how are you here?”

Her face dropped and for a second Phil saw her other side. While she was kind, compassionate, and loving; she did have a deadly side that showed no mercy to anyone who deserved no mercy. To see that side of his wife was always scarier than Techno losing himself to the voices.

The sound of pigstep filled the party and people around them cheered. He guessed Quackity had changed the song to something more upbeat. Lady Kristen’s face lit up again and Phil could tell that she had something up her (nonexistent) sleeve.

“Dance with me”

She took his hands in hers and spun him around. He put the question out of his mind and let his wife spin him around. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowed their pace and slipped into a slow dance so he could study her face before he forgets.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

They danced in each other's arms for what felt like hours. They didn’t speak, not wanting to ruin the moment. Phil felt happy and at peace, something he hasn't felt since her death. He shook his head not wanting to linger there on that thought.

It was as if the universe felt the peaceful moment and decided to ruin it, because the earth started to violently shake. No one around him seemed panicked, only him and Kristen. The people kept dancing and laughing at jokes, as if there wasn't an earthquake happening.

“We need to leave and get to safety!”

“Phil!” She shouted, gripping onto his arms. She shook her head and glanced down. He followed her movements and looked down at her stomach. How did he not notice? Through his wife’s stomach was a red spike. He looked behind her and saw it went fully through her. A crimson red spilled from her abdomen.

_‘This can't be happening again’_

“You’ll be okay! You’ll be okay, love!”

She shook her head once more. She reached her hand and caressed his face. He couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t watch her die again. He pressed his face against her hand. There was no other way. He wasn’t able to save her again. Tears slipped from his eyes and onto the floor.

“Please. Please stay. I need you.”

“Tommy needed you.” 

Confusion replaced Phil’s panic as the sounds of a baby crying and Wilbur's and Techno’s shouting echoed around them. L’manburg disappeared around them and a new scene filled it’s space. A room with beige walls and Kristen appeared on a bed, still bleeding. Phil knew where they were. It was where Kristen had died, giving birth to Tommy. 

“And you failed him. The one thing I asked of you was to take care of him.” 

_“Please phil. Take care of them, especially Tommy! Will and Tech had me and you. Tommy will only have you. I’m dying Phil.”_

Her words from 16 years ago played on repeat in Phil’s mind. It was her dying words. 

“YOU failed Tommy. You failed him. He needed you.”

“I tried my best! I did!”

She took his hand in hers one last time. Her hand was covered in blood but that was the last thing on his mind. He was losing his wife all over again. He sobbed hard and kissed her forehead. “Go. I’ll make it right.”

She smiled and slowly her hand went limp in his. Her eyes lost their shine as her face relaxed and she went…..again.

It was The same facial expression Tommy had during The destruction of L’manburg. It was the Facial expression his wife had when she died. It was the face that haunted his dreams every time he slept.

**\------------**

“Good morning Phil. How did you sleep? You look like you saw a ghost or something.”

“Honestly Ranboo? I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> In advance i apologize what's to come.


End file.
